The present disclosure relates to managing container security related to orchestration, portability, and connection between containers deployed into a container group.
Container technology transforms an application into a lightweight, portable, self-sufficient unit that executes on a host system independent of the host system's installed operating system and applications. Containers provide an additional layer of protection that isolates a container from other containers and the host without using incremental resources of the underlying infrastructure. The nature of containers also facilitates a fast and easy application of patches and updates to the container's operating system, applications, and infrastructure layers, which help maintain overall security compliance. “Docker” is an example of container technology, which is an open platform to build, ship, and run distributed applications. Organizations utilize Docker to simplify and accelerate their application development and deployment process.
Microservices architecture involves the design of an application as a suite of independently deployable, small, modular services, which are typically referred to as “microservices.” Each microservice executes a unique process and communicates through a well-defined, lightweight mechanism to serve a business goal using communication protocols. Microservices may be deployed on a wide variety of cloud environments provided by different service providers. Microservices architecture instills different requirements into how applications are developed, deployed and managed across their lifecycle.